Modern engines are complex systems that can include numerous mechanical and electrical components. Due to these complex systems, complex monitoring and diagnostic testing are often required to detect and diagnose failures or errors in the engine. Certain engines are equipped with internal diagnostic systems. Internal systems however, may be limited in scope due to size, cost, or performance considerations associated with the engine. Technicians and service centers are often equipped with significantly more robust and sophisticated diagnostic capabilities. The size and remote location use of some machines or vehicles can make it impractical to bring to a service center and the complexity of the systems can result in a technician that travels to the location of the machine having to spend a significant amount of time diagnosing the system and carry a large number of replacement parts to the location.
Systems and methods of improving the diagnosis and service of the engine (and entire machines) can reduce the amount of time it takes a technician to resolve an issue, and improve machine uptime and the customer experience. A common problem is that the engine will crank but not start. Due to the complexity of modern engines and the large number of potential causes that could prevent the engine from starting, a technician must utilize sophisticated tools and follow multiple steps to diagnose the problem.